


Teenagers Scare The Living Sh*t Outta Me

by jumpinjazzcat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, THIS WORK IS ON HIATUS, also i love chloe but i made her a prep in this just for fun, also idk i might ship jeremy with one of my ocs, but jeremy doesnt deserve rights, i know its bad, its like...my immortal but bmc, just go along with the joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinjazzcat/pseuds/jumpinjazzcat
Summary: This is gunna be a Be More CHill fic but everyone's goffick! I hope u like it special fangz!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Chloe Valentine/Original Female Character(s), Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Rich Goranski/Original Character(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 13
Collections: my immortal inspired these works please shut up





	1. Misery Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent43/gifts), [willsimpforcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforcoffee/gifts).



> AN: SPecial fangz! I hope you like this story!!!!!!!!!!!!! There are a ton of oc's....so let me tell u which ones r which!  
> Midnight Effulgence Misteria Celiac Jones (aka Misty) is me Jazzy  
> Rheumatoid Leonard Scleroderma Elizabeth Smith (aka Lenny) is my friend Agent!  
> There will porbably be more so i will tell u in the AN!!!!!!!!!! HAve fun and don't flame just coz u dont like it. NO PREPS ALLOWED!!!!!!!

Hi! My name is Midnight Misteria Jones, but my friends call me Misty. I go to Middleborough High School. I just moved here last year, but I have a tight-knit friend group. The thing about my friends is that we take fashion very seriously. Rule #11 of our Declassified Guide to Being a Bad Bitch is that your outfits always have to seem like you're not trying too hard. They have to be "just so" but they also have to be just so..amazing. For example, today I'm wearing a black Thrasher t-shirt, with a black and white striped long sleeved shirt under it. I have on a black miniskirt and my favorite pair of Docs. I send a text to my friends, Jenna and Brooke.

Message to: Bad Bitches  
1 picture attached to message  
What do we think of the fit for today, ladies?

1 message from: Brooke   
i heart that! its so cute

2 messages from: Jenna  
i agree with brooke it's v cute  
giving me very much e-girl vibes

I smile and head downstairs to wait for Brooke to pick me up. When she finally pulls up in her mom's car, I see Rich Goranski sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Oh, hey Rich," I say, sliding into the backseat next to Jenna, "I didn't know that Brooke was picking you up today."

"Hey Misty," he responds, grinning. Rich is very cute, even though I hate to admit it. We arrive at school, and Rich and I end up walking side by side, chatting with each other and laughing. A few people in the hallway turn to stare at us. It's understandable, because Rich and I don't hang out often.

In fact, we don't really hang out at all.


	2. But It's Better If You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO SPECIAL FANGZ HERE IS CHAPTER 2 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also if you dont like MCR, P!ATD, or Paramore get da hell outta here!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends Agent and Raven helped me with this chapter!!!!!!! BTW DO NOT FLAME MA STORY!!!!!!!!

In class I sat in mt chair and doodled skulls on the desk in Sharpie. My friend Lenny (agent dis is you!!!!!!) sat next to me. SHe was wearing a black cropped tank top with black jeans and a chain. She also had on a black and white flannel.  
"OMFG, wht was Rich Goranski talking to you this morning?????" she asked  
"Idk" i said  
"DO you like him????" she asked as the teacher started talking but we ignored him cuz he's a crusty musty dusty old man. NE way!  
I slapped her in the face and said "no omg he is too short for me"  
Just then Christine Canigula walked jnto the class.  
"Hi misty: She said  
Lenny looked her up and down and smirked. I punched her and she punced me back. Christine looked concerned and we smiled at her  
"Hi" i finally responded  
"Ummmm well basically I came to ask you if you wanted to go see Brake For Birds with me n my friends tonite? Lenny u can come too" she said. Brake For Birds is our town's best pop punk band and I love them a TON!  
"OMFG YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lenny and I squealed.


	3. Miserable at Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is da chapter where they go 2 see da band!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope u like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey agent if ur reading this i love you also hi citizens of redwardville

I was getting ready for the concert and I picked out my 0outfit. I wore skimpy suit and a pair of knee-high boots and are wearing a corset.My accesssories r a scarf and a hair ribbon. Christine's friend Michael picked me up in his PT Cruiser and he played some 80's Japanese pop music. It was kinda good but i didnt want to admit it. When we got to the concert I spotted Rich and Jake rite awat.  
"Hi guyS!" I shouted over the music  
"Hi Misty," they said in unison and we walked closer to the stage so we could see the lead singer, Jenna Rolan. She and Brooke LOhst had stopped being friends with Chloe and are now really cool and sexy. We all smoked cigarettes and drugs. We went into the mosh pit and danced around to the song. The song went like this:

"You find so many people are like lexie  
But you, you are mostly sexy

I like the way you sleep.  
You do it like a seep.  
I like the way you bleed.  
Plead.  
I like the way you sing.  
You do it like a cling.

You find so many people are tender  
But you, you are mostly slender

I love the way you wear your hair,  
Spreading your style everywhere.  
You're like a style fountain.  
Enough zazz for a whole mountain.

You find so many people are cunning  
But you, you are mostly stunning

You're the perfect girl.  
Leaving me in such a whirl.

You find so many people are plummy  
But you, you are mostly yummy

Sexy, slender and stunning,  
Yummy and beautiful too,  
Are the qualities of you

You find so many people are dutiful  
But you, you are mostly beautiful"

It was really good and everyone was screaming the lyrics. The night went really well and I had a good time. But then I realized: WHERE THE FAWK WAS LENNY??????????????????????????//


	4. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU READ THIS LEAVE A COMMENT PLS I NEED CONSTANT VALIDATION

"Lenny!" I shout. Everyone turns to look at me. I run backstage, only to see Chloe sitting in a stool in the corner, looking at her phone. She looks up at me.

"Hi," she says. I glare at her. She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask.

"You," she says, and then all of a sudden, she fucking kisses me. I forgot how good of a kisser Chloe is. When we were dating, we'd make out for hours. And every single time, it was like fireworks. I can't help myself. I'm kissing her, and it's beautiful and wonderful and amazing. It's like flying.

But then I remember that I'm kissing Chloe. And that flying feeling is gone. It's more like a crashing plane now. I pull away from her, and I realize that someone else is in the room with us. I turn, and there's Lenny, looking extremely fucking pissed.

"What the actual fuck?" she asks.


	5. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FAWK???????????????? WHAT HAPPENED TO LENNY??????? WHY THE FRIG DID CHLOE AND MISTY HOOK UP??????????????? guess ull find out in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUT TO ZACH, LENNY, AND LILAC FOR INSPIRING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love you guyz and u help make my deprezzing life less sad

Lenny screamed at me as we walked back to the car. I started crying tears of blood. 

"You dumb bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. When we got back to the car we saw rich jake christine and michael all looking very confuse. 

"What;s going on?" eich asked. 

"MISTY JUST HOOKED UP WITH CHLOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lenny screamed in an angry voice. Everyone stared at me. 

"Why did you do that?" Christine asked. 

"What the fuck" Michael said

"WHat the hell???????????????????????" Rich asked

"piss" said Jake

And then I shrieked "I DONT KNOW SHUT THE FUCK UP"

Everyone went silent. I punched lenny in the face and I killed her but then i forgave her and I brought her back to life and then everything was all good in da hood


	6. She's Lost Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RICH AND MISTY DO NOT END UP TOGETHER OKAY????????? RICH AND JAKE R IN LUV

"Where the hell did you go during the concery?" I asked Lenny as we sat in the car driving home.

"I was hanging out with Jeremy" she said smirking

"EW JEREMT SUCKS" I yelled.

"I KNOW BUT HE'S KIND OF FUNNY WHEN HE'S NOT BEINF AN INCEL" 

I rolled my beautiful hazel eyes at her. "Yeah whatever." Anyway Lenny got dropped off at her house and Rich and I decided to stay at his house to watch movies. His house was really nice From the outside this house loooks cozy. It has been built with red bricks and has tan stone decorations. Tall squared windows brighten up the houe and have been added to the house in a very symmetric way. The house has with a huge kitchen and fives modern bafrooms, it also has a comfortable living room, four bedrooms, a modest dining area, a bar and a snug basement. The second floor is smaller than the first, which allowed for a cople baconies on the sides of the house. Rich and I sit in the living room in front of the TV. We start watching Coraline.

"Hey," rich said, "did you have fu nat the concert?" 

"Yeah I ha d fun!!!!!!!!! Brake for Birds is such a good band."

"Cool wanna make out"

So we made out but then rich started crying and I was like what the fuk so i stoped kissing him.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"I;m in lve with Jake" Rich said.

"Ok"

I looked at him and I flt really bad because he looked so sad.

"Do you want me to help you find out if he likes you two?" I asekd.

"That would be great thank you so much I love you so much (AN: HE MEANS HE LOVES HER AS A FRIEND OK DONT BE WEIRD) Midnight Effulgence Misteria Celiac Jones! Your the best friend ever" He hugged me

"Ok" i said


	7. Sugar, We're Goin Down

Rich an d I walkemd upstairs to his rom and he got a whiteboard and a pink marker. I glared at the marker and threw it across the room. 

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"I HATE PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said.

"Oh my god i am so sorry i will never dissapoint you again my queen you are perfect and amazing and I love you and i will never ever ever ever give you something [pink again!!!!!!!!" he said as he got a black marker.

"OK so here's what we're ognna do," I said writing on the whitebord, "We have to find out if he likes you and if he doenst we'll trick him into like you"

Rich smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I went home.

The next day I went to school. I wore a black leather miniskirt, a dark purple kropp top. I had on black eyeliner, purple eyeshadow, black lipstick, falsies, and a fake nose rign. I was wearing doc martens and fishnets. I walked up to jake and sat next to him during lunch.

"Hi Misty," he said, "Hwo are you?"

"I'm good," I said, "I hung out with Rich after the concerty, he sure is cute!!!!!!!"

Jake looked at me confused. 

"Doncha think he's cute?" I asked.

"Uh...." Jake said, "Yeah I guess???"

"OH EM GEE" I YELLED!!!!!! "you think rich is cuuuute"

Jake shushed me. "Yeah I think he's cute now shut up"

"YOu should ask him out!"

"No also fucky ou."

I laufhed and threw a chip at him

Lenny walked up to us. 

"What r u tokking about?" she aked. 

"Oh nuffin" i said not wanting to tell her jake's secret right in front of him (but i would tell her later because she's my bee eff eff)

"Let's hantg out after school" she said. I nodded and then we went to class


	8. Dear Maria, Count Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOCKS!!! IF YOU'RE READING THIS!!! Maria Dementia Charlotte Levy Cole is based off of you!!!!!!!!! love u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI FANGZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope u like this chapter

so the next day was saturday and i decided to hang out with my friend Maria Dementia Charlotte Levy Cole. She was sooper kewl and everyone wanted to be her friend. she was also souper hawt. we decided to go to a fancy scmany restaurant cuz we're extra like that

"Hi misty: she said when we met up in the parking lot of the restaurant. Her dress is dark purple The dress' waist is broad, but it's a slim fit. A small, elegant belt helps accentuate her waist without being too much.  
Below the waist the dress widens and has a gathered style. The dress reaches all the way down, almost covering her feet and is slightly longr at the ides. She's wearing stilettos, which adds simplicity and elegance. To top it all off she's wearing a gorgeous wide hat and several gilded bracelets. My dress was black (obvi) The dress covers my shoulders almost fully and flows down into a tasteful jewel neckline. It's a close fit which helps remove some of the unwanted attention on my breasts, but does so by still looking elegant. The dress' waist is thin. A bow has been wrapped around my and rests gently on my belly.  
Below the waist the dress widens and has a princess dress style. The dress reaches all the way down to my feet and is the same length all around. IM's wearing pumps, which further adds elegance and class. We head into the restaurant.

We ordered stewed crocodile with honey and caramel with a salad of sliced ricebean, sauteed collard greens and plums. Served with catsear pie, lager, chinese artichoke soup, pumpernickel with honey and monterey jack. Just as our food arrived, I saw Lenny and Jeremy enter the restaurant. I waved them over. 

"Hi guys!" I said cheerfully. Lenny beamed at me.

"Hi Misty!" they both said, "Hi Maria!"

We all ate together and it was fun and nice even tho jeremy kept sating weird shit and being annoying.

The next day I hung out with Lenny and we went shopping at Hot Topic. When we were at the mal we ran into Chloe and Lenny "accidentally" spilled her Pipeline Punch Monster Energy on her. It was funny as hell. CHloe yelled at us.

"Why the hell did you do that?????????????????????????????? This outfi tcosts more than your rent you stupid poor bitch" she said. She was opening her mouth to say something else when our lord and savior, Jack Dicklicker, walked up to us. he told chloe to shut up but then she punched me in the face and everything went dark.

TO BE COTNINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Thnks fr th Mmrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yaeh this sux major butt!!!!!!!!! but im gonna keep writing coz it's fun!!!! also thnak u socks for saying that i did a good job i am very proud 2 b a part of ur fanclub!!! ALSO TW!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF BL//D SO IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFY SKIP IT! also if u have an uncommon trigger let me know in the comments so that i can add a tw if it comes up in a chapter

i opened my eyes and i felt something on my face! it was....blood!

"Oh em gee" said a voice. it sounded like lenny. "you broke her nose"

"Holy crap" said another voice thsat sounded like Maria.

Then all of a sudden, someone grapped my hand and yanked me up. It was...............................................Jake!!!!

"Are you oktay?" he asked. I nodded. 

Maria punched chloe in th e face and they started screaming and fighting each other. It was wild they were like hissing and shite it was scary and they were kicking each other i thought that somewone was gonna die. anyway yeah

that nigght, i was hanging out with rich, maria, and lenny, we wer e giggling and having a great time!!!!!!!

"Jake told me that he has a crush on u" I sad to rich. Hw smiled. 

"OK now we jus thave to get u to ask him out" Maria said

"No i am too scared" rich said

"Ur an idiot" Lennt said

Anyway we wrote down a buncha ways that rich could ask him out and we decided to hang out as a group and "get sperated" from the m so that they could hang out and do a little kissy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating as much as i usually do yesterday!!!!!!!! i would've pumped out like.....three more chapters but i was working on a class project about johannes kepler!!!!!!! he was a pretty kewl dood u should check him out


	10. Check Yes, Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RICH'S POV!!! Also this one is written for realsies....also SPOILER ALERT! Rich and Jake are finally gonna do a little kithy kith!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! I kinda want to write a smut chapter but I know nothing about sex so yeah....also does Jazzy know how to write about sex? NO!

Okay, listen. I might not be the smartest guy, but if there's one thing I know, it's this:  
Falling in love with your best friend is the worst thing ever.

It sucks ass. Really. And yeah, Misty told me that he feels the same way, but I just...can't believe it. He's just so much better than me. He could do better.

God, I am so fucked.

We're walking through the mall, Misty in front, engaged in a conversation about the Borden Murders. Well, technically, Misty is doing most of the talking. Brooke and Jenna are behind me and Jake, giggling about something. I can hear snippets of their conversation, it's something about this girl who pretends to be French for clout. Jake is walking next to me, and he hasn't said anything in the past ten minutes. I want to start a conversation, but I'm kind of afraid to.

But then again, I'm Rich fucking Goranski, and I'm not scared of anything.

"Yo, Jakey D," I say, "You've been awfully quiet...what's going on in that tiny brain of yours?"

I can tell that something's up. He's thinking really hard about something. When Jake is thinking, he looks like he's in pain. He turns to me, looking extremely out of it. Jake is on a different fucking planet.

"Sorry," he says, "I totally spaced out, didn't I?"

"Yeah," I say, "But it's okay. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing...I just-never mind."

"Alright, Jake, whatever you say."

"You sure are nosy, huh?" he asks, shoving me playfully.

"Fuck you," I laugh, shoving him back.

"Fuck me yourself, you coward!"

I stare at him. Then, Misty is right in between us, an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hello, boys!" she says, "The girls and I are going to head over to Hollister to....borrow some skirts. We'll meet you in the food court in an hour, okay?"

She doesn't even give us time to answer, she just grabs Jenna, Chloe, m and whisks them away. I see Lenny and Maria standing in front of Hollister too, clearly waiting for the crew.

"So," I say to Jake, "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, dude. Do you want to go to Macy's or something?" I nod, and we walk to the Macy's. Jake is, like, ten feet ahead of me.

"Jesus, slow the fuck down," I complain, practically jogging to catch up with him.

"It's not my fault that you're short," he says, "Those little legs of yours can't carry you very fast, huh?"

I roll my eyes. We head towards the racks of clothes.

"This is the most chaotic shirt I have ever seen," he says, holding up a shirt that looks like it's made out of three different shirts that were sewn together.

"I kind of dig it," I say, "It's....unique."

"I'll pay you ten bucks if you wear a skirt and let me post the picture," he says. I beeline to the women's section and grab a skirt. It's a tennis skirt, sort of like the one Misty is wearing. It's very cute, green with tiny little white daisies all over it. I head to the dressing room and put it on. And damn...I look fucking good. I step out of the dressing room and Jake's jaw practically hits the floor.

"Dude," he says, "You're like...really sexy."

I laugh, but he's not laughing with me. And then I realize...he's not joking.

"Yeah, okay, sure, but like, no homo, right?" I ask. He grins.

"Nah, dude, full homo."

I sit down next to him on the shitty little cushion-chair thingy. It's literally so uncomfortable, but being this close to Jake makes it bearable.

"Rich?" he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"No, I have to tell you something first. It's kind of important and I really have to get it off my chest so....um. Basically, I'm like.....I have this really huge crush on you? And I know that's stupid because we're best friends and it's totally gonna ruin the friendship and all that shit and I mean, you're straight so obviously you're not interested. Just give me like, two weeks? Two weeks should be enough for me to get over you. And then everything can go back to normal and we can pretend that this never happened and..." I trail off. Jake's staring at me again.

"Jake?" I ask, "Are you okay? Are you angry? I'm really sorry."

"No it's just...can I kiss you?"

I blink.

"What?"

"I asked if I could kiss you."

"Yeah, I know, Dillinger, but you can't be serious."

He laughs. "You really are dumb sometimes. I've been flirting with you for weeks, Rich. Of course I'm serious."

"Oh," I say, "Oh."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Yes," I say, making eye contact, "Yes, please kiss me."

And he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing a bunch of little richjake fluff fics so if you have requests let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> PLZ tell me if u liked it!!!!!!


End file.
